Uruk Crossbower
Uruk Crossbowers are a class of Uruks equipped with Uruk crossbows. They have all the same spawn conditions and behaviors as regular Uruks. The crossbows of these mobs are very powerful, and deal more damage than a regular bow. They are also equipped with Uruk armour. Behaviour Crossbowers will wander randomly until they find an enemy to attack. They will not attack players with 0 or above Isengard alignment. Also on rare occasions, they will have skirmishes just like Orcs do. This means that they will fight among themselves. Hiring These NPCs can be hired from a Uruk chieftain, provided that the player has at least +200 Isengard alignment and 60 silver coins. In versions prior to Beta 26, the mounted version can be bought for 55 coins with at least +300 alignment. Drops Uruk crossbowers can drop Orc bones, rotten flesh, crossbow bolts, Uruk steel ingots. and rarely their crossbow or a piece of their armour upon death. SpeechBank Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell Man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Neutral *I smell Man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! de:Uruk-Hai Category:Rohan Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Uruk-hai Category:Hirable Category:Uruk Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Archers